The Choice is yours, are you a man or a slave?
by spiderslayer42
Summary: On one side you have a man who choose to do the greater good, on the other you have a woman who was corrupted by a horrible man. If one sought the other, could it mean the destruction of man who is loved or the salvation of a woman who never received the love she so desperately needs? Only one thing is certain, the path to it will not be a delicate one. Jack/Eleanor.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_**What if a man simply refuses to make a choice?"**_

Rain was falling from the sky in a freighting manner, the clouds were dark and looked as if they were about to spew a tornado at the earth while bringing lighting down upon it just to remind every living thing on earth on who they should be fearing.

Well almost everyone.

Eleanor Lamb stood there just smiling at her own reflection, her appearances was that of a sociopath. She looked at the sea and saw the bodies of the dead splicers rise up from the sea one by one. Each splicer had wounds from either her, other splicers or from her Father.

Subject Delta. Eleanor looked to her right and saw the shell of what used to be her father. His essence now resides within Eleanor after she forcefully removed his Adam and brought him a sad but deserving death to the prototype big daddy.

"**You defined me father, and now thanks to you I have learned that I should put myself above all others and with all this power no one can stop me…" **Eleanor paused, as if questioning what she had just said. She began to think to herself and then realized that she was wrong.

There is someone who may pose a small threat to her plans.

"**Jack Ryan" **

The son of Andrew Ryan. He came to rapture through hypnotic subliminal messaging. However Jack broke free and was able to defeat Ryan and a spliced up fountain on his own. He survived Rapture and escaped with his life. Before Eleanor can began to control this world she needs to get rid of this man and harness his remaining Adam for her own use.

"**If I am correct then it should have been eight years since that man has been here, still he couldn't have been very far. After what he experienced all that's left should be just a hollow man or weak man trying to live a normal life. Ahh I almost feel sorry for him, ha almost." **

But before Eleanor could go to the nearest island she needs a boat and what do you know there's a fishing boat in the distance, what luck for her. Eleanor put on her diving suit and swam towards the boat.

There are five men on the boat, a father and his four sons trying to catch some fish to supply their warehouse.

They are an honest family, a nice family.

A family that doesn't deserve what Eleanor has in store for them.

"**Father this storm will kill us all we have to go back!" **one of the sons who is only 15 years old tried to reason with his father before things turn from worse to horrible.

"**I know my son will have to come back when Neptune isn't angry." **As the father who is 48 began to turn the boat towards their home the 15 year old notice that something had climbed aboard the boat. It was a diving suit that he had never seen before.

"**Hey Father was this here befo-" **The young boy could not finish speaking he looked at his stomach and found a needle pierced into his abdomen. The needle was pulled out and the blood began dripping from his stomach. The young boy couldn't even speak, shock had taken over him.

He only experience it for a couple of seconds because Eleanor inserted the needle right through his jugular she then used her enhance strength to through him overboard so the sea and its monsters can consume him. She looked to her left and saw that another person had just witness it.

"**John!? John! What did you do to my brother!?" **The man did not get an answer all he did was get a needle stabbed through his heart. Eleanor looked the boy in the eye though he could not see the face she can see his just fine.

"**Don't worry you will be reunited with him." **She removed the needle violently and stabbed him three more times just for the pleasure. There were only two sons left and the Father, the other two sons were disposed of easily. They were no match for the plasmids that Eleanor wielded; all that was left is the Father.

"**John how is it looking on your side? John? Rick what happened to your brother?" **No answer. **"My sons why aren't you answering….." **The fisherman froze as he saw his remaining two sons lying on the floor with multiple holes in them. The blood leaked from their bodies and fell into the river.

The father fell to his knees and began to cry over the loss of his family. Unfortunately or perhaps fortunately his torment would not last that long. A needle entered through his back and escaped from his chest.

"**You should be happy, you will not experience what I have plan for this world. Trust me this is mercy that I am giving you." **Eleanor took out the needle and used her telekinesis and threw him across the boat and it to the machinery they used to catch the fish. As he crashed one could hear to sound of bones breaking after hitting the metal at such a fast rate.

His death in comparison was the least violent.

Eleanor looked at her work and smiled she knew that if Father could see her now then he would be proud.

"**Ah Father what a wonder full thing you have given me. All that is left is Jack and he should be as weak as they are." **Eleanor headed towards the captains deck and got control of the ship. It was already pointed towards the nearest location of land so all Eleanor had to do was steer it.

Hours passed by before Eleanor finally reached the island that the boat was pointed to. She got only close enough so that she can go in the water and swim to the island. Seeing a girl with needles in her hand and three dead bodies will cause a panic.

Eleanor does not want that, at least not until she finds Jack and harvest his Adam for her own use.

"**Before I do that I need to find some clothes so I don't draw attention to myself." **Using her powers of teleportation Eleanor teleported herself into a home that looked wealthy. It was empty inside, the owners were not here. Eleanor began opening drawer after drawer until finally she opened one that had women's clothing. She took a grey dress that was her size and a hat that was of the same color.

She then teleported outside and began to walk towards a crowd who had just discover the empty boat.

"**What do you think happened?"**

"**Those poor fisherman, first they lost their mother and then their lives."**

"**The sea is a cruel place."**

"**They shouldn't have fished in the first place."**

"**The weather looked as if it were about to spit out a deadly wave." **

The crowd began to talk with one another trying to figure out what happened here. Eleanor simply smiled at how easy she slipped in and began to walk away.

Her next stop was Jack Ryan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"**Achoo!" **

"**You're getting sick again Dad, I told that going into that nasty storm will get you sick!"**

"**But I had to fix the pipe or else we wouldn't be able to shower." **

"**That can wait! Now look at you you're a mess, we better call work and tell them that you won't come in tomorrow." **

The two people are Jack who was 27 (Jack had a body of 19 in bioshock 1, add that with 8 and you get 27) and one of his "daughters" Claire who is 15 years old. The youngest of the five sisters, she had black hair and was of European heritage, coming at 5'3 she was short in comparison to her other sisters.

"**She's right Dad, now hurry up and go to bed! You need your rest if you want to get any better." **The other girl is Rebecca who has brunette hair and is of American descent she is 1 inch taller than Claire.

"**Okay, okay I'm on my way." **Jack was about to make his way upstairs but he looked out the window and gave a blank stare. Rebecca noticed this and gave him a puzzling look.

"**Dad what's wrong?" **Jack instantly snapped out of his trance and faced his daughter with a warm smile that could light up a room.

"**Nothing Rebecca I just realized that I need to pay a visit to the harbor and see how Mr. Johnson is doing. He should be back from the fishing trip with his sons." **Rebecca was about to complain but figured that there would be no getting through to him so she just sighed and waved her hand as if saying "Fine but be careful" Jack merely smiled a rubbed her head which messed up her hair.

"**I'll be back soon okay tell the rest of the girls when they get back down." **

Jack soon entered his vehicle and made his way to the harbor.

As he approached he noticed the large sum of people and cops around the boat that belonged to the family. As he approached the crowd he heard lines that gave him clues as to what's going on.

"**Did you hear? It wasn't the sea that killed but rather something else."**

"**Impossible, if they can't survive the storm what's make you think some washed up person can?"**

"**But that would explain on how the boat got here, to get here on its own is impossible."**

"**That poor family."**

Jack gave a sad look; it ruined his day to hear a good family meet its end so quickly. This is what caught his eye back at his house.

Since he found out what he came for Jack turned around only to be stopped as her ran into a young beautiful woman with violet hair.

"**Hello sir my name's Eleanor, what's yours?" **

**To be continued…**

Hope you enjoyed. Honestly I was going to write a Booker and Elizabeth story. Until I saw everyone else doing the same thing, so I decide why not write a story on a couple that is completely possible but will probably never happen.

It starts from the bioshock 1 good ending and Bioshock 2 evil ending.

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Trustworthy?**

Jack stared at the women in front of him, her medium dark hair and bright purple eyes instantly caught his attention. She is very young; Jack guessed that she had to be at the most her early twenties. In perhaps a regular situation Jack would have given her friendly smile and perhaps see if can win her heart and finally find a wife.

But that isn't the case, something about her seems off to Jack. Nevertheless Jack gave the young girl a friendly smile and extended his hand out to the young woman in front of him.

"**Nice to meet you Eleanor, my name is Jack." **The young woman took his hand and shock back while giving a warm smile to him. On the outside this woman gave a somewhat sweet appearance to any bystander happening to be watching but on the inside, something dark was brewing.

"_**So this is the famous Jack, the man who killed Andrew Ryan." **_Eleanor began thinking to herself as she moved her eyes up and down as she inspected the man. Unlike his father who had a pencil mustache and black-brownish hair, Jack had blond hair and a clean shave. His hair color most likely came from his mother and he has a better physical physique that his father.

"_**That look on his face…the look of a weak man, he has all this Adam and plasmids inside him ready to be used on this sorry excuse of a city! Instead he just blends in with the crowd, oh if my father could see him now he would rip him apart and take the Adam all for himself!" **_Eleanor was furious on the path Jack had chosen, she is unaware that Jack adopted 5 little sisters and took them up to the surface to live a normal life.

"**Ma'am, hello, are you there?" **Jack waved his hand in front of Eleanor as she had a blank look on her face. He noticed that her face slowly became red; Jack assumed it was the heat from the sun but it was actually her temper getting the better of her.

"_**Okay that's it no getting his trust no trying to win his friendship, I'll just lead him somewhere alone and kill this weak pile of trash" **_Eleanor soon came to her sense and noticed that Jack was no longer there, she turned around and saw him walking down the street with his hands in his pockets.

"**Okay, she is not normal. Probably be best to stay away from her." **Jack said to himself as he began to whistle a catchy tune. He headed towards his car and left to harbor since he got his answers and police were starting to come to investigate the blood bath caused by Eleanor. Eleanor saw him enter and questioned what he just got into, being raised in the sea for so long Eleanor has never seen a car before.

"**He escaped! It doesn't matter I'll just follow him and kill him." **Eleanor with her suitcase in hand that had her big sister suit ready, walked down the alley were she was out of sight for the rest of the population. She put of her suit and used her powers of teleportation to follow Jack as he unintentionally led her to his house.

Time had passed and Jack finally arrived at his home, it was around five pm as Jack arrived at his home. He lived quite far from the rest of the town; he owned a two story house that had enough space for him and his five "daughters" who lived with him. He was able to afford this large house thanks to all the money he collected in rapture from all the splicers and big daddies. Eleanor stood in the distance, she used Jack's large plain and it's trees to her advantage and since the sun was going down in made her being seen all the more difficult.

"**Father your back!" **A young woman screamed out and jumped on her father who had to catch her unexpectedly. **"Jessica I didn't know you were back yet." **This daughter is named Jessica, age 16 and 5'4 in height. Out of all the five sisters she was the one who stayed by his side the most, because she still remembers when her father touched her face and saved her from the Adam all those years ago. Ever since then she rarely leaves her Jack's side and will not do anything unless Jack approves of it.

"**I came back from shopping for food and heard that you went to get check on what happened at the docks. Was it bad father I heard it was bad." **Jack smiled at his daughter and then he put her down so they can both go inside and eat. Jessica looked to the plain to see the sun go down; she always enjoyed seeing it because she thought it was beautiful. This time she froze from what she saw. Jack noticed that his daughter became stiff as a rock and felt her skin tense up.

"**Mr.B?" **Jessica said with tone that screamed fear, memories came back to her as she kept looking in the same direction. **"Jessica? Jessica, what's wrong?! What are you looking at…" **Jack turned and got his answer, in the distance he saw a diving suit with a glowing red light in the center, the light that reminded him so much of a big daddy. Jack however after getting a closer look noticed that this one is thinner and instead of a drill it had a large needle. Jack made a scornful face as he knew that the needle was most likely used for extracting Adam.

"**How the…? Jessica I need you to go inside and get your sisters and lock yourself in the basement do you hear me?!" **Jack told Jessica but received no response, despite the eight years that have passed the psychological effects that were left on the young girls is not gone. Some of horrible memories linger in their heads, mostly Jessica who still has nightmares even to this day. **"JESSICA!" **Jack yelled at the top of his lungs and began to shake his daughter furiously in hope of knocking her out of her trance. IT worked Jessica came back to the world of the living and began to clutch her father for dear life.

"**No…no more adam…no more angels…no more…NO MORE!" **She dug her face into Jacks shoulders and began to cry tears of fear. Unfortunately their time had run out and Eleanor made her move as she jumped towards the two, using her Adam enhanced strength she leaped the large distance between them with ease.

Jack saw this and moved him and Jessica out of the way; she crashed in the steps in front of Jacks house and turned to face the two. **"Hello…Jack" **Jack's eyes immediately open at the sound of her voice, it sounded familiar. **"You…your that women that I met at the port." **Eleanor nodded as she began to chuckle that sounded sinister. **"Why I am hurt Mr. Ryan, you didn't remember me and I got all dressed up just for you." **Eleanor responded with an obvious sarcasm and narcissistic tone.

"**Eleanor, right? Isn't that your name?!" **Jack responded, he's trying to buy time so he can think of a way to get Jessica out of harm's way. He looked left and right, his eyes searching for something, anything that might be useful. **"I was right." **Eleanor said out of the blue, catching Jacks attention. **"Right about what?!" **Eleanor removed her helmet figuring that there is no point in hiding her face in front of the man who already knows what she looks like.

"**That you have become weak." **Eleanor said while pointing to the girl Jack has clutched in her arms. **"You had it all, Adam and the power of Rapture. Instead you left and let my mother take control." **Eleanor began to get lost in her thoughts once more as she began to remember all her memories to with her mother from the moment she was born to the moment she killed her with her own hands. A evil smile came upon her face from that last thought. **"I have no idea what you're talking about." **Jack responded back. Eleanor broke out of her daze and met eye to eye with Jack, if looks could kill.

"**Don't play dumb, you are the son of Andrew Ryan and the puppet of Fontaine." **Jack's eyes widen as those words left Eleanor's lips. His face became dark and a scowl appeared on his lips. **"Tell me Jack, **_**Would you kindly **_**stay still so I can kill you? **Eleanor said and then launched herself at the young man with no warning. Jack had no choice; despite not wanting to he tossed Jessica aside so she could not feel the impact of the needle. Jessica once again went in a state of shock and would not respond to Jack's voice. Jack caught both of Eleanor's hands and struggle for power soon began as both people placed their feet into the ground.

"**What do you want with me?! Are you another one of Ryan's children looking for revenge?!" **Jack shouted at the young woman who in return laughed that her opponent knows nothing of what's be going on in rapture for the past eight years. **"Oh it's nothing like that Mr. Ryan." **

"**Do NOT call me that." **Jack responded harshly he wants no association with his biological father. **"Alright JACK, I tell you what I want." **Eleanor was holding back because she instantly broke free of Jack's grip of her hands and clutched him by the neck.

"**I want the world quivering at my feet, I want the people either dead or serving me, I want absolute say over everything." **Jack didn't even bother to respond to her desire; he's dealt with enough splicers to know which ones are beyond reason. **"So what does this have to do with me?" ** Eleanor gave a straight face before turning into an evil smile after hearing Jack's question.

"**IT's simple, I want you out of the way and I want ALL your Adam Mr. Ryan." **Jack Finally understood from that statement. He looked at her with fear no longer, he looked Eleanor straight in the eye but this was not a look of anger or hatred but rather a look of pity and self-regret. For some reason Eleanor found this look more insulting than the others. **"WHAT!?"**

"**You're a little sister, a little sister that I wasn't able to save, I'm sorry I never found you. I'm sorry that I couldn't stop you from becoming this." **Jack spoke words of compassion and regret, this sickened Eleanor to no end. She threw Jack, finding herself unable to hold that man anymore. Instead she exploded from rage at his statement.

"**YOU SAVE ME?! I DO NOT NEED SAVING! My father saved me and he showed me everything! He showed me that my happiness is the only one that matters and everyone else should just die!" **Eleanor began panting as she finished her sentence, Jack however did not show any change of emotion.

"**You were raised by a big daddy; I'm not surprised you think that way. Still I can't help but feel that I could have saved you from the hands of Ryan and Fontaine." **That was it. That was the last straw. Eleanor decided that enough talking had been done, so she charged straight at Jack intending to kill him where he stands.

**Fight Scene: Jack vs. Eleanor**

Eleanor charged at him with her needle that Jack easily side-stepped out of the way. He then grabbed her arm and flipped over to the ground but while maintaining a grip on her arm that had the needle. He was going to break it but Eleanor stopped him before he could be using her telekinesis to push him off.

Jack flew before hitting the ground his back faced towards Eleanor. Eleanor charged at him once more only to miss as Jack rolled out of the way, but this time he left a cyclone trap for Eleanor who stepped on it immediately a flew high into the air. She crashed landed and broke several bones in her left arm which held the needle. **"Crap" **Thought Eleanor as she examined her arm, she needs to set the bones in the right order before it heals like this.

Eleanor winced at the pain as she painfully but every bone back in the right order. She then turned her attention towards Jack who was already back up on his feet and watch her heal. **"What? You're not going to attack me? Hpmf you really are soft." **Jack made no response but merely raised his arms in up. He used his telekinesis to launch a large rock at Eleanor who punched it and broke it into several pieces with her Adam enhanced strength. Jack made a surprised face, he did not expect that.

She put her hands together and used pyro kinesis and launched a deadly fire ball at Jack who responded by launching a winter blast at the Fire ball canceling each other out and creating a large explosion in the process. Amidst all the dust that came from the explosion, Jack had lost sight of Eleanor. She used her teleportation powers to disappear leaving Jack none the wiser.

It was until Jack saw a purple speck of dust and then Eleanor pup out of it that he was dealing with something like a Houdini splicer. Jack welcomed Eleanor with fist full of lighting, making contact with the girls jaw as electricity pulsed through his fist. He then sent a winter blast towards her feet causing her unable to move. Finally using all the of eve hypo he had left stored in him Jack sent a powerful lighting shock at Eleanor knocking the woman off her feet and into the ground.

Jack was panting, it's been a long time since he had to use any Adam based powers in his body to be honest he thought that with all this time the Eve had left his body. He's happy that it didn't. He walked towards Eleanor who lied on the ground and was shocked that she lost to him. Jack considered killing her, figuring that she maybe a lost cause. That was until he saw her crying.

"**Father, I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me mother, I don't want to be alone." **She raised her hands in the air towards Jack; she became frightened as memories began to flood into her mind. It was then That Jack realized that this woman is just another pawn born in Rapture so he decides on something else. Jack bent down towards Eleanor and placed his left hand on her cheek. Eleanor looked at him, confused because she thought that he was going to kill her. But instead all she saw was a warm smile as her mind began to clear itself and her body felt at peace. Jack was using the formula Ms. Tenenbaum gave him to rescue the little sisters.

Once he was done, he helped Eleanor back up to her feet. Her faced no longer looked dark and freighting but rather pale and confused. **"Why did you…how did you…but I thought" **She couldn't even finish her sentence before she disappeared using her powers. Her mind was flooding with different emotions, unable to understand why the man she just tried to kill spared her and helped her.

Jack watched her go, figuring that chasing after her would be useless because of how dark it had gotten. Instead he walked towards his daughter Jessica so he can take her inside and treat her wounds.

**To be continued…**

Will Eleanor become angry and seek revenge or will she become confused and slowly gain the desire to get to know Jack better and become closer to him?

Please read and review! It gives me motivation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_**Suppose you could gain everything in the world, and lost your soul.**_

_**Was it worth it?"**_** – Billy Graham**

Eleanor wandered the woods in the dead of night. She didn't have a destination, she was just walking aimlessly. That fight with Jack left her weak, uncertain of her strength and her mind. Fell to her knees and look at her own reflection in a pond, she could not recognize herself. **"Father? Father, are you there, I…I need your help…please father?" **Despite her cry for help, Eleanor found herself alone.

A tear fell down her eye, her violet eyes became red. **"Why, why am I crying? I am Eleanor, I…I survived Rapture…my…my Father taught me that only my happiness mattered and no one else! I should just go back and…and kill Jack…for what he did, yeah that what I should do right now!" **Eleanor finished her sentence with a tone of false confidence, trying to fool herself into actually believing her own words.

But as she got up and turned around facing in the direction of Jack's house Eleanor could not move. She is frozen with fear, the formula that Jack gave her which was created by Dr. Tenenbaum which was made to cure the little sisters of the sea slug in them. But Eleanor's condition is much more complex than that of the little sisters. Right now the formula is causing both biological and mental side effects to Eleanor. If she uses her plasmids she may not get the one she is hoping for and right now her mind is in turmoil.

With nothing left to do Eleanor laid down next to a tree and tried to get some sleep, it did not come easy but eventually she did fall asleep leaving her vulnerable to whatever animal that stalk the night…

Jack entered his house, carrying his daughter Jessica bridal style. **"Father!" "Dad!" **Both Rebecca and Claire ran to their father and sister. Both examined their family and noticed the horrified look that was locked on their sister's face and the numerous amounts of scars and bruises on their father's body.

"**Father what happened?!" **Rebecca asked her dad with a worried tone.

"**Not now, Jessica is having a panic attack. Let me take her upstairs and you two go get her medication from the kitchen." **The two sisters wasted no time as they both ran to the kitchen as Jack walked up the stairs and entered Jessica's room. The two sister's opened the cabinet and took out Jessica's pills that were used to treat her whenever she goes into shock.

"**C'mon Jessica stay with me." **Jack held onto to his daughter until finally Claire and Rebecca entered the room and then gave their father the medicine so Jessica can be treated…

Jack sat alone in the living room, sitting on the couch with a cigar in his hand and was currently in deep thought over what just happened. **"What is she? A Spy meant to bring back the little sisters that I took? Is she here to get my father's genetic code? Arrgh I hate this, eight years of peace and then this happens…I have to find her." **

"**Dad?" **Jack's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of his daughter Claire coming down the stairs in her night gown. She was making awkward movements with her hands and had a worried look on her face.

"**It's past your bed time Claire, what is it?" **Jack spoke while getting up from his sofa and putting out his cigar and then throwing it, he preferred not smoke in front of his daughters. **"I wanted to ask you something father…" **Jack didn't need to hear to question to know what she was going to ask.

"**What happened?" **Claire had a look of fear and she was one step away from becoming afraid to bursting straight into tears if she found out that something from Rapture has crawled its way from the sea all the way to here. Jack couldn't tell herm it would put all the girls into a state of panic. For now he decides, that he would just lie to them until he finds Eleanor and gets his questions answered.

"**An escaped criminal came from the woods and attacked me and Jessica, and you know how she gets in stressful situations." **That answer did not calm Claire's worries; in fact she actually has more questions than before. But her father saw that and then quickly put an end to any more questions. **"But father…" "No But's, c'mon it's getting late so go on to bed." **

Claire walked up the stairs and into her room and took one last glance at her father before shutting the door. Jack looked out the window and saw how dark it's gotten. He felt guilty part of him wanted to go outside and find Eleanor before something bad happens to her or before she hurts someone else. While another part told him that it would be pointless to look for her now and instead he should just sleep and look for her in the morning.

Jack began weighing his options…

Eleanor awoke to the sound of growling. She looked to her left to see the source of the noise, a wolf was in her sight and it looked hungry. Eleanor froze for a few seconds not sure on what to do but instinct took over because as soon as the wolf jumped at her, Eleanor found herself rolling out of the way. Eleanor then got back on her feet and prepared herself with her plasmid. She gestured her arm forward thinking that she would be shooting a plasmid at the wolf but nothing happen.

"**What? Why did that happen, something should of happe-Arggh!" **Eleanor was too busy looking at her own hand that she failed to notice the wolf jumping at her and biting her on her right shoulder. Its fangs sunk into Eleanor's flesh, like a hot knife cutting butter. She pulled the wolf off her and threw it across from her, the enhanced strength still doing its charm as the wolf flew straight into a tree and died from the harsh impact.

Eleanor held her shoulder, waiting for the healing factor to kick in. It was but not as quickly as before that formula was messing with her body, affecting almost every single thing that Eleanor had in her. She fell to her knees and breathed a sigh of relief thinking that the ordeal is over but she was wrong…

She looked to her left and soon her face became pale, Eleanor does not know what a wolf is, since she lived in rapture her entire life.

So how could she have known that wolves do not hunt alone?

.

.

.

Jack walked through the forest with a flashlight in one hand and a pistol in the other. He could not sleep with the fact of leaving that poor girl all by herself. He thought that the formula would heal her of the sea slug that plagued her body like the little sisters back in Rapture. But that was not the case as Jack saw her vanish with a plasmid her knows all too well.

"**Ah god, what am I thinking? Even if I do find her there is no guarantee that she would want to come back with me. Hell, she might even want to kill me." **Jack began talking to himself looking back as how he somehow convinced himself to go searching through the woods in the middle of the night. The moon was full as he heard the sound of wolves growling, he was about to head in the opposite direction in order to avoid them. That was until he heard the familiar scream of a woman.

Jack soon switched into high gear as he began sprinting towards the source, being careful as to not trip on one of the rocks or roots that lay throughout this dense forest.

.

.

.

Eleanor did her best to fight off the three wolves that attacked her. One jumped at her but she caught it with ease. She was going to snap its neck but couldn't as she had to let go in order to jump away and avoid the other wolves. Eleanor prepared her right arm which was armed with the needle, ready to be used as a weapon. The three wolves began circling her, licking their lips over the feast they may have tonight.

"**C"MON IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" **Eleanor yelled at three wolves, unable to withstand this waiting. She wanted this fight to be done with. One of the wolves ran at her, using its amazing speed to its full affect. The wolf on the opposite side began mimicking it because it soon followed its actions.

Eleanor knew that this would be her only chance. She stabbed her needle through the wolf to her left, killing it instantly. She knew what was coming though leaving her self-open like that. The wolf on the opposite side jumped on her back and bit the same shoulder that was already injured. Eleanor screamed in pain while grabbing the wolf off of her with her good arm and snapping its neck with one hand. That left only one wolf. Eleanor examined her shoulder; it was damaged so bad that the only way to save it would be through her healing powers.

That meant that for now she would not be able to use her needle since it was attached to her right hand. The Wolf began running at her and Eleanor prepared for the worst knowing that she doesn't have much of a chance since she only has one good arm and her plasmids acting haywire.

It jumped at her and Eleanor closed her eyes and prepared for the impact. But she felt no impact but instead heard the sound of a pistol being fired. She opened her eyes and saw Jack who came just in time to shoot the wolf while it was still midair straight in the head.

Eleanor had a look of disbelief, who would have known that the son of Ryan would be the man to save her tonight.

Eleanor held her shoulder so the healing could do its work while she kept her eyes on Jack. Jack threw his pistol to the floor and held his hands up.

"**I'm not here to hurt you." **Jack spoke to Eleanor.

"**I know you're soft. If you have wanted to kill me you would have shot me the moment you killed that wolf." **Eleanor said back to Jack her tone showing no sign of thanks. Jack put his hands back down to his side, relived that Eleanor believes him.

"**If you're not here to hurt me Jack, then what is it that you want?" **Eleanor spoke with a slight curios tone.

"**I want to know what it that you want with me is." **Jack replied with a stern voice, while he means Eleanor no harm he still has forgotten that she is the reason that Jessica is in shock and the other two daughters are sleeping with one eye open.

Eleanor gave a half smile from hearing his questions; she sat down knowing that in her current state she is no match for him. **"I told you what I want Jack, I want the world and right now you are the only one standing in my way." **Eleanor and Jack became silent for a brief moment until Jack spoke once more.

"**But why go after me? You could have just carried on with your plan and I would have been none the wiser." **Eleanor raised her eyebrows in sarcastic amusement. **"And what, you would just sit there and let it all happen, Jack? I heard from other splicers in rapture. How you killed both Ryan and Fountain and instead of taking the key and ruling Rapture you instead left to live a quiet life."**

Eleanor paused for a second thinking just how different things would have been if Jack had stayed instead of leaving and letting her mother take charge and outing her father through so much torment. **"With that being said I know you would not have just let something from your past come back and take away this life you call happiness. You even managed to find a wife-"**

"**She's not my wife, she's my daughter." **Jack interrupted Eleanor before she could finish that sentence. Eleanor had a look of disbelief on her face. **"Do you take me for a fool Jack?! That girl is too old to be your daughter, why would you even say such a pointless lie-"**

"**She's from Rapture like you." **Eleanor became silent and her face stood still as those words left Jack's mouth. Jack knew he was taking a gamble, telling her that there from Rapture can either convince her that her on the land there's a second chance for her or make his daughter's a target as well.

"**Dr. Tenenbaum, I pretty sure you know of her. When I first met her she gave me a plasmid that would cure the little sisters of their…condition. That girl that you saw was a former little sister. She wanted to leave Rapture and have a better life so I took her with me and raised her as my daughter." **

Once Jack finished talking he mentally prepared himself for anything Eleanor might pull. Eleanor just stood there as if someone one just told her that her mother came back from the dead. She began thinking how these other little sisters left rapture before her mother could get their hands on them. How they lived a quiet peaceful life while she live in Rapture for eight years of hell trying to bring back her father only for him to die again.

Eleanor could not stand this. How that girl grew up with a father by her side while Eleanor was left alone in the cold, dark place know as Rapture. It's not fair…it's not Fair…it's not FAIR…**IT'S NOT FAIR! **

Eleanor jumped at Jack with anger fuelling her body. She tried to knock Jack to the ground but she was too weak and her shoulder has still not fully healed. Jack grabbed her arms and kept her at an arm's length away from him. **"I can help you!" **Jack tried to reason with the girl who was currently yelling and crying, trying to reach Jack in order to hurt him. Jack pushed her to the floor but she instantly got up.

"**I don't need your help!" **Eleanor charged at him again but this time Jack grabbed her good arm and twisted it behind her and then grabbed her shoulder with enough strength to stop her from moving and twisting.

"**But you want it! Back in Rapture all you ever knew was death and destruction. Up here there's more to life than that and you know it!" **Jack kept on talking to Eleanor hoping to reach out to her and stop before he has to resort to drastic measures. Eleanor kept on struggling until finally she broke free of his hold and moved away from him only this time she did not charge back at him but just kept her distance.

"**I don't want a second chance and I DO NOT NEED YOUR PITY." **Eleanor spat out that last sentence to Jack but did not make eye contact with him. Her eyes were red, close to tears. Truth be told part of her want's this opportunity, to live a normal life outside or Rapture. But that was just a small part of her, the other large part was still being dominated from the cruelty of watching subject Delta kill the little sisters and those who double crossed him. Eleanor felt conflicted as to what to do.

Her shoulder was now full healed so she stood straight and looked Jack in the eye. The children of Rapture looked at each other straight in the face. **"I know what it feels like. Fountain used me for his own selfish goals and the sad thing is that he told me that was my Father. The sad thing is that he's right, he was the closest thing I had when it comes to Father." **Jack used this last resort to try to get through to Eleanor. Telling her about his past will hopefully show her that the two are not so different since Sofia used Eleanor just as well.

Eleanor actually became a bit sad hearing this, knowing from past experience on just how cruel a parent can be. She slowly began dropping her guard, much to Jack's delight maybe he can still win her yet. **"If I had ruled Rapture you know what would have meant. It means the Fountain would have won, sure he wanted to rule Rapture himself but to see his 'son' rule this city…ha I bet would of gotten a smile out of it." **

"**Is that why you left?" **Eleanor finally spoke after hearing Jack talk for quite some time.

"**Yeah…that's why I left. For myself really, I wanted to show him that I wasn't just some puppet. That I was capable of making my own choices in life, not from some guy talking through a radio." **Jack finished his last sentence. This was it, he needed an answer now so he can decide on what to do.

Eleanor began pondering her decisions and realized that this moment is no good; she needs more time to think. **"Jack…do you own a boat?" **The question surprised Jack since it had nothing to do with the conversation at hand. **"Yes I do."**

"**Okay…meet me at the lighthouse tomorrow in the afternoon. I'll…I'll give you my answer there." **Eleanor said with a surprisingly calm voice. Jack expected a least a little bit of anger or rage but found no trace of it. Jack had doubts about this plan; he doesn't know if he could trust Eleanor alone for a full 24 hours. She is still a dangerous person who could hurt the innocent people who lived in this town.

"**I know what you're thinking Jack and no I won't be hurting anyone before our meeting. Just be there." **Eleanor then left leaving Jack alone in the darkness; he didn't have to ask what light house she meant when it was clearly obvious. She meant the light house that lead to Rapture. Jack sighed knowing that he didn't want to go to a place that reminded him of his horrible past.

"**Okay then it's a date." **Jack said to Eleanor even though he knew that she could not hear him. Still the saying gave him a small chuckle. He headed back home so he can prepare for whatever tomorrow may hold…

**To Be continued…**

Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's been a long time since I've updated and truth be told this isn't a serious project I'm working on. This was more of an idea that I had and went with it. I'm not abandoning this story though; your reviews have been very helpful.

I hope you can be patient for the next chapter which will have some cool Jack x Eleanor scenes for those who are in love with that couple.

Please read and review, thank you.


End file.
